


Perfection

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [5]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Uruha by his side, Reita always felt happy. He was the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Tökéletesség](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058869) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> Beta-ed by [demonslave666](http://demonslave666.livejournal.com).
> 
> [[50 stories](http://50stories.livejournal.com) Theme Set 001, #4 Angel]

It was a sunny August morning, rays of light sneaked into the hotel room through the windows. The sunlight woke Reita up, even though after last night's live he had been exhausted, he could not sleep anymore. Blame jet-lag, the greatest disadvantage of a Euro tour.

Bloodshot hazel eyes scanned through the elegant hotel room, until Reita's gaze fell upon the bed next to his, the beautiful creature sleeping there right beside him, only inches away. The bassist's lips curled into a small smile and a hand reached out to carefully tug a strand of stray honey blonde hair behind Uruha's ear. The guitarist mumbled something in his sleep feeling Reita's touch, but didn't wake up. Unlike Reita, he was a heavy sleeper.

The bassist's smile widened at the sight. Uruha looked so beautiful laying there entangled in the embrace of warm blankets. His breathing was calm, his expression peaceful. He was gorgeous. Perfect. Just like an angel from the Heavens, Reita thought.

Just like that white marble statue he saw yesterday afternoon in that famous cathedral.

With Uruha by his side, Reita always felt happy. He was the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful guardian angel. Uruha was the definition of the word 'perfect' in the bassist's dictionary. They had been together for two and a half years, moved in together five months ago, and they were the sappiest couple on Earth, according to a certain grumpy vocalist called Ruki. Their bandmates and close friends had been teasing them to no end ever since they found out about their relationship. But Uruha and Reita could care less. They were happy together, in each other they have found everything a man could wish for.

The bassist didn't understand it though... How come someone so angelic like Uruha could fell in love with him, an ordinary guy.

“Your stare wakes me up, Suzuki.” Uruha grunted sleepily, a yawn escaping his pouty lips as he rolled on his side and gave Reita an annoyed look behind half-closed eyelids. “If you continue watching me like that, I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress. And make sure you won't be able to walk for a month.”


End file.
